Cartoon Mix-Up S1E2: The Charger
by CreepyMinerLance
Summary: In this episode, Jay breaks the charger for everyone's phone. Oh noooo!


Ah. Another good morning at the park. Or this time, the winghouse. J:[playing flappy bird on his yPhone] "What? Low battery? Better charge it quick!" [runs to kitchen/tv room table for charger and plugs it in] "What? Lemme try the other side of the cable." [turns the charging cable] "OOh, snap. Must be a frayed wire. Lemme just bend the wire..." [snap] "OOOHH CRAP!" M:"What is it, dude?" J:"I kinda broke the cable for our yPhones..." M:"What's that?" J:"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about them. You guys get one each. Here." [throws him yPhone] M:"Cool... but not the fact ITS FREAKIN' LOW BATTERY ALSO!" J:"Stupid Pineapple. I think they just fiddle around with it." M:"Wait... do we have chargers each?" J:"Uhhh... no." M:"WHAT? WHY? SAYS THE GUY WHO'S A FREAKIN MULTI-TRILLIONAIRE!" J:"Don't worry. We'll fix it. There's a pineapple store downtown." M:"Okay. Let's go then. Wait... what about Rigby?" J:"Yeah, Benson forced him to tour Thomas around the park..." [cuts to rigby] R:"And this is the first tree planted... it's name is... zzzzzzzZZZ..." B:[passes by Rigby and Thomas]"WAKE UP AND FINISH TOURING!" R:"AAAH!" [cuts back to Jay and Mordecai] J:"So, why are we waiting? Let's go!" [fancy chase music - /1kaUPVW gets in car and drives] M:"Are we almost there?" J:"Yep." [charger falls out window] M:"Yup. This is it." J:"Lemme go in the back and get the charger..." [stop music now] "HOLY CRAP WHERE IS IT?" M:"Must've fell out the window." J:"No need to worry! Let's just buy another one!" [walks in the store] J:"Excuse me, clerk dude?!" Guy:"Yes..." J:"We're looking for chargers for the yPhone 7." G:"Oh, we sold out." J/M:"WHAT?" G:"Yeah. We started a half off sale for chargers 12 minutes ago. People came in fast." J:"Um.. okay. Thanks." [walks out of store] J:"Well that was surprisingly unsatisfying." M:"Well where else is one?" J:"Let's check BillMart" [montage time- /1ncjedE] [checks billmart] [clerk says no] [goes to flea market] [says no] [checks another billmart] [yes but wrong phone] [goes to a bunch of other places and still no] [stop music] M:"Well, we checked every place we could and couldn't find any. Where on earth can we find it?" J:"I dunno." Seller Dude:"I heard you were looking for... a phone charger..." J:"Yes..." SD:"Well I have it right here..." J/M:"YESS!" SD:"But not so fast... first you need to complete some tasks in order o get it..." J:"Wow... this guy must be a nutjob..." SD:"Ah.. but I am not..." M:"Just screw off." SD:"FINE!" [goes away] J:"Aha! I got it! What about Zamazon?" M:"Actually, not a bad idea!" J:"They do have speedy delivery." [drives back home] J:"Okay, so it says here that they have yPhone 7 chargers, but you need to wait a week." M:"OHH NO I'M NOT!" J:"Well it's worth waiting, so complain all you want. It surprisingly comes with three too, so I guess it's really worth it on your side." M:"Okay, fiiiine!" [orders chargers] J:"Okay, now to wait!" [Day 1] R:"Okay, so what happened when I was gone?" M:"Apparently we have yPhone 7s and Jay broke the charger by accident." R:"What's a yPhone 7?" J:"The latest phone ever! It has a touch screen!" R:"What's that?" J:"Okay, Benson doesn't let you do anything, does he?" M/R:[nods] J:"That's what I thought." [Day 2] B:"UUUGH!" R:[opens door] "What is it now, Benson McWhineyBaby?" B:"I CALLED YOU 12 TIMES ON YOUR yPHONE BUT DIDN'T ANSWER!" R:"Well, jeez Benson. Jay broke the charger and our phone's on low battery. We can't charge it. How do you even know about it anyway?" B:"What, you think Jay didn't tell me?" R:"Well yeah, considering you're a jerk." B:[gets even madder] "RAKE THE LEAVES RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" R:"Okay, jeez..." [Day 3] M:"Hey, do you wanna order a pizz- OH YEAH WE HAVE TO WAIT 4 MORE DAYS!" M/R/J:"UUUUGGGGHHHHH" [Day 4] M:"I don't think I can stand another day without our phones." J:"Ya think?" [Day 5] Pops:"So Mordecai, how's your new... uh... Phone?" M:"We can't use it yet Pops, the charger is broken." P:"What's a charger?" M:"Something you use to make your phone have more energy." P:"Don't you have batteries?" M:.-. "Yes, but-" [Day 6] J:"You know what. I can't take this anymore. I need to do something. " R:"Don't you jave your basement?" J:"Wait... I DO!" [goes down to basement] M:"What's he going to do?" R:"Probably make something." [clanging from the basement is heard] [Day 7] [dorbell rings] M:"That must be Zamazon!" [opens door] Guy:"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the chargers got robbed last night." R:"Oh. Okay." [tries to hold anger in] G:"Bye. Have a nice day." M:[closes door] "Have a nice day? WITHOUT MY GODDAMN PHONE?" J:"I MADE SOMETHING YOU GUYS WILL LOVE!" M:"What is it?" J:"Portable phone chargers. All you do is plug them in a socket and they gain energy. Then you can bring them anywhere!" M:"Woah, dude! Thanks!" R:"Yeah! And just in time! The chargers apparently got robbed!" J:"Well at least you had me!" [everybody laughs] M:"Wait, why didn't we do this before?" J:-_- "DAAMIIT!"

THE END

©2014 CreepyMinerLance

Pub: 14/07/11

Thanks for reading! Again, don't be afraid to follow me or give it a comment/review! It helps!

-CreepyMinerLance


End file.
